


Always系列被和谐的OG片段

by kudolan



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Always系列被和谐的OG片段

“有什么好看的……”Gun红扑扑的脸看着他，手戳了戳他的额头，“很好笑吗？”

“没有啦，我超级喜欢你为我脸红的样子，”钟鹏晃了晃脑袋，“这让我觉得很兴奋啊。”

“什么兴奋啦……”Gun的脸更红了，“你思想能不能不那么龌龊？”

“嗷，我又没说什么兴奋，你想哪里去了，”钟鹏故意装着傻，“我是说我很开心，你说的是什么兴奋呀？”

“我懒得理你。我还不知道你吗？满嘴跑火车。”Gun气鼓鼓的说着，手指又用力地点了点钟鹏的额头。

“让我亲一个嘛，我都这么兴奋了，你不能让我亲一个吗？”

“哦，你开心就要亲别人吗？”

“不是啊，我才不想亲别人，只想亲你。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

“呐呐呐，给我亲一个，好不好啦？”

“真服了你了。”

Gun左右看了下停车场附近，郑明心和林阳看样子还没有走过来，于是快速探过身轻啄了一下钟鹏撅起的嘴唇。

“行了吗？”

“不够。”

“你少来啊，马上林阳和郑明心就过来了。”

“没事，他们应该走的很慢，非常慢。”钟鹏再次撅起嘴唇，“再亲我一下嘛！”

“好，就再来一下啊？”

然而这次钟鹏却有了准备，在Gun凑过来的一瞬间，扣住他的脑袋，将他压向自己。在捕捉到Gun的嘴唇后，他随即展开了进攻，他先是细细吸吮着，然后伸出自己的舌头舔开他牙齿，探了进去。

Gun的舌头想要躲避，但整个口腔就那么大，钟鹏的舌头让他躲无可躲，于是他只能闭上眼睛，跟随自己的欲望沉沦。

甜橙的香气在车内这样的密闭空间内显得尤为浓密，引得Gun的手不由得向钟鹏探去，从大腿一路向里，想要触碰到最深处。

钟鹏也被Gun的触碰刺激和信息素的释放刺激得不清，他第一次感觉到自己信息素不受控制的溢了出来，直到Gun的手真的要探到自己大腿最内处的时候，钟鹏这才一个机灵，清醒了过来，猛地推开了Gun，再次控制住了自己的信息素。

“不要嘛，钟鹏，让我碰一下……我想要……”

“Gun，冷静一下，”钟鹏红着眼，握住Gun的手，把他从自己已经很精神的地方推开，然后紧紧握住，安抚道，“我刚刚没有和林阳说假话，我是真的尊重你。如果我现在让你碰我，等你清醒了，你一定会后悔。我也知道你爸爸也不希望你成为Alpha的玩具，所以我不能……现在不能……”

说完，钟鹏打开车窗，一边等信息素散去，一边抚摸着Gun的背安抚着他。

“钟鹏……”当Gun终于清醒了后，终于意识到刚刚发生了什么，红着脸整了整自己的衣物，说道，“我爸爸没那么不讲道理，他只是不想我受到伤害而已……”

“可是我还是想在你爸爸面前表现的好一点，”钟鹏说到，“我想让他开开心心的让你嫁给我。我之前表现不好我知道，但我不能再在这件事情上犯错了，我不允许自己犯错。”


End file.
